Gemini Kissing
by Gemini Kissing
Summary: [Twincest] Carly x Nick. A series of oneshots exploring the dynamics of the bond they share.  Takes place before AND after Ambrose.  There is no real timeline.
1. Dreams

There are no excuses or apologies here. If you do not like **twincest** / **incest** then go no further. Hit the back button or the 'X' and ask yourself this question: '_Why did I open that story when all the warnings were very clear?_' Indulge your curiosity, or get over your immaturity. Flames are expected, so really, don't disappoint me.

That aside, I would love some feedback : - ) I know there are others out there that like this pairing just as much as I do. I have more chapters and fics lined up, as a part of the Gemini Kissing Project I'm working on, so please let me know if you would like to see them. Even just a word---I want to know that I'm not wasting my efforts here.

Thanks!

Disclaimer: all standard disclaimers apply.

P.S. Check out my profile for more information. I have a _modest_ favorites list that's growing everyday. Go, read those wonderful stories, inspire the authors to write more. Inspire yourself.

I also have **twincest** / **incest** themed art and wallpapers that I will be posting as soon as I find them a proper home, so check back often!!

**Gemini Kissing**

Carly + Nick

By: L 0 K I

**Dreams**

A dream.

A memory.

A stolen moment.

She lays beneathe him, her arms reaching out in welcome to grasp him to her breast. Here they are safe. Open. Honest.

_ In love_.

She curls around him, arms and legs, body and soul. And imagines they were like this before, somewhere just as safe, and naked, and warm. She sees them entwining in the womb, nine months they were inseparable, and now a lifetime.

She can entrust her heart to him because it has always been his. His to love, and break, and guard from the world. And she keeps his safe. Warm and cherished.

Exactly how she feels with his arms around her.

But when she wakes, she forgets the _rightness_ of those feelings. She lies in her cold bed, her empty arms reaching across the distance to grasp nothing. And she cries. Whether from the loss of the dream, or the dream itself is a secret she keeps, and will probably never tell.

Not to him.

Sometimes not even to herself.

But after her sobs quiet, and her tears have begun to dry on her pillow, she curls up around herself---and she dreams again.

**TBC...**


	2. Temperance

**Gemini Kissing**

Carly + Nick

By: L 0 K I

**Temperance**

He can't escape her. Not when he's awake, and definitely not when he's asleep. He imagines them in some place that doesn't exist. A place outside the world. A place where they are free to be who they want to be.

He imagines that she wants to be someone that loves him.

His dreams are full of _love_. Devotion. Acceptance. The things he desires so much. Her arms come around him, her lips soft, her hand gentle upon his head. Chaste. Virtuous. Temperate. She's an angel mixing volatile emotions.

But he knows she's no angel. The other half of his soul---she can't be. His dreams are full of passion. Her hot voice fills his ear, pleas and promises, and breath to tie it all together. Her legs trap his hips, pushing and pulling, and rolling together like two animals in heat.

But when he's awake...when he's awake, sometimes he tries to push his mind as far as it can go. Because he can. Because he wants to see if he can find a breaking point.

So far he hasn't.

He disguises his thoughts. With anger, sarcasm, indifference. All the things he knows she hates in him. He does it because she reacts, because it blinds her to seeing beyond, and seeing the truth that festers deeper inside of him. But sometimes he's masochistic; sometimes he drops the mask, the rebellious youth lashing out. He opens his eyes, and a door, and he lets her in, lets her glimpse the truth she seems to so desperately want...

Because he _can_. Because he wants to see if he can find _her_ breaking point.

So far he hasn't.

She raises her shield of confusion, of ignorance. She stands at the door but refuses to take that last step in. But sometimes he catches her off-guard. She sees that look and doesn't flinch, doesn't give him innocence and ignorance. She is Eve in those moments, unafraid and tasting of the apple of knowledge. She is open. Honest.

But in the next second she always closes down. And he wonders if she is also a door. If she hides behind it wanting to be safe from him, or if she presses her face against it and wishes he would break in and free her. He wonders if she even knows the answer herself.

If she's hiding the same thing.

**TBC...**


	3. Arch

**Gemini Kissing**

Carly + Nick

By: L 0 K I

* * *

**Arch**

She knows, but she won't let herself think about it. She thinks the consequences of those thoughts would be far more dangerous than the thoughts themselves.

It taunts her.

If there is nothing there, then what does she fear?

She fears that there _will be something there_.

She fears that thinking about it will allow the thought to take root, and _then_ there will be something there.

She fears him.

She doesn't want to look at him differently, but she knows she already does. She's wary of him now. She second-guesses all of his actions. And she personalizes everything. She knows it's insane, but she can't seem to help it.

She thinks: Is this because...

She won't ever finish those thoughts. At least, she hopes she won't. Wishes or curses---she knows they will lead her somewhere. She has no idea where, or even if good or bad. She knows only that it will be a point of no return.

Absolutes scare her.

Ask her if she loves him. The answer is always 'yes'. Vehement. Heartfelt. But there is hesitance. Not in the emotion itself, or even in her voice. But it's always there, and she can't understand it. She never hesitated when they were children. So much has changed since they were children.

She fears how much she needs him---and she wonders---has she always needed him so much? She likes to tell herself it's Ambrose. After she woke from that nightmare---he was the only one. The only one she could lean on, the only one who could comfort her. The only presence that would let her sleep.

He gets her through the day, and the horror, and the loss---but she fears it's not enough anymore. They are two halves of an arch, holding each other up. So she won't pull back, because she doesn't think she can stand without him. And she won't let go---because she can't stand to watch him fall.

There is a danger in becoming so dependant on another. It's even worse when another is so dependant on you. At the same time---_they_ make a shelter from the world. True or not, that is what her heart, and body, and maybe even her soul tells her...Together, they are...safe?

(She won't let herself think about it.)

But enough time has passed, not healing the pain, but dulling it somehow, and she can think beyond _safety_. Can think of life, and not just existence.

And she wants more.

She wants to...connect. It's in those half-thoughts. The breath of hesitance.

She could...

He could...

They could...

And so the fear persists.

This fear of herself.

**TBC...**


End file.
